Secretly Fake Dating
by Shouko Heart
Summary: Sting and Lucy are fake dating. Only Lector and Frosch know they're just pretending to date. Rogue PRETENDS to hate Lucy so no one would find out he actually likes her... But he just can't help stammering. Sting sets Rogue a sort of date with Lucy to get to know her more. Who knew this could lead to Rogue confessing? XD Three-shot! Not including my notes! OOC!
1. Plan Begins

Me: Hey, guys! This is my 1st RoLu Fanfiction!

Rogue: Freaking canon shippers, except for GaLe, leave, we don't need you hating on Lucy pairings other than NaLu.

Sting: I never expected Rogue to be this aggressive.

Lucy: So you still expected it?

Sting: ... Yes.

Rogue: Whatever.

Lucy: _**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't allow people to think Gruvia, NaLu, and Jerza were the main pairings then.**_

* * *

Rogue had just finished a mission. He and Sting were now in their shared apartment.

Rogue was dressing in his room while Sting was texting his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. The girl Rogue despised, thinking she was very petty and spoiled.

" Haha!" Rogue heard Sting laugh. He finished dressing and went to check on Sting. He was laughing because of a text message.

" Shut the hell up, Sting." Rogue groaned.

" I just can't help it, Lucy's texts are funny." Sting laughed again. Rogue got irritated and snatched Sting's phone to check out what Lucy had said.

_From: Lucy_

_April 3, 2014, 6:19 p.m._

_Hey Sting, hear this out._

_Boy: Haven't I seen you some place before?_

_Girl: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore._

Rogue raised a brow, " What was so funny about that?"

" Oh Rogue, you're a hopeless guy." Sting stopped laughing and sighed. " Okay, I know you hate Lucy, but give her a chance. I'm texting her to meet you tomorrow afternoon to have lunch with you. Get to know her more."

Rogue shook his head, " There's no freaking way you're getting me to be with this chick."

" Oh yes, there's a freaking way. I'll tell Lucy all your secrets if you don't!" Sting threatened.

" What secret?" Rogue asked.

" The one where you have a secret crush on her and that you keep mumbling Lucy Cheney when you're asleep!" Sting smirked. Rogue's eyes widened and he glared at Sting.

" I do not." Rogue defended.

" You actually do, Rogue-san." Lector appeared and said.

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed and munched on a fish she got from who-knows-where.

" Fine. I'll meet her, but you can't tell her." Rogue grumbled and stomped off to his room to sleep.

" Doesn't he know you're only pretending to be Lucy-san's boyfriend, Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

" Of course not." Sting smirked.

" Does he know Lucy-chan is only pretending as well?" Frosch muched on her fish.

" Nope. That's why you guys shouldn't tell him." Sting laughed and patted the exceeds' heads.

* * *

Me: Please review.

Lucy: We need it!

Sting: This is a two-shot.

Rogue: Hm.

Sting: We're gonna fake it! Come on, Lucy!

Lucy: Okay! Bye, Rogue, Daphne!

Rogue: * surrounds himself with a scary depressing aura and goes to emo corner *

Me: It's okay, Rogue. Anyway, bye!


	2. Attention To Readers

**If you are an Author and are interested to be part of a Community, YOU ARE WELCOME to PM me so you can be a staff for my community, Non-Canon Fans Assemble! .**

**But, there are strict rules:**

**WARNING: If you violate a rule, you shall be removed from the community but will be accepted once again if you have learned your lesson.**

**1) No Rated M stories should be posted.**

**2) Always make sure to be on good terms with other staffs.**

**3) To everyone, if you DARE to insult or bully EmotionlessGirl291, my BFF, I will be forced to lecture you!**

**4) You are to report to me if you found a hater. I will block him/her.**

**5) ANYONE who is a NON-CANON SHIPPER is WELCOME in my community.**

**~END OF RULES~**

**Okay, here are the requirements for joining my community:**

**You must at least have one of the requirements:**

**1) You have created a Romantic Fairy Tail Non-Canon story.**

**2) You have 5 stories.**

**3) You are funny.**

**4) You are creative.**

**5) You are fun.**

**6) You are friendly and easily get along with people.**

**7) You are not much of a hater.**

**8) You hate the Canon pairings of Fairy Tail, except GaLe and RoWen.**

**9) You love my stories.**

**10) You haven't insulted me or my stories.**

**Thank you, that's all.**


	3. Text Messages

Me: This chapter is full of texting.

Lucy: At least you made another chapter.

Rogue: I thought you were with Sting...?

Lucy: I forgot my cellphone... Hey _you_, are you dating someone?

Rogue: ... Maybe...?

Sting: Who...?

Rogue: *looks everywhere and eyes land on me* Shouko-chan...!

Me: EH?! *blushing* How did you get that impression, ne, Rogue-kun?

Sting: We're going! *leaves with Lucy and Sting*

Rogue: *sulks*

Me: It's alright, Rogue-kun. Ne, why don't you do the disclaimer with me?

Rogue: Sure...!

Me: *blushing until fanfic chapter ends*

Me and Rogue: _**I / Shouko-chan do / does not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I / she did. And, I / she would make a character of my / her self and I / she would... blah... blah...**__**  
**_

Me: That was nothing. Hehe...

* * *

**With Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

**April 3, 2014, 7:56 p.m.**

I was bathing when Sting sent me a text. Good thing I always have my phone wherever I go. I stood up and grabbed it.

_From: Sting_

_Lucy, you're going on a date with Rogue tomorrow._

I smirked and texted him back,

_To: Sting_

_When? Where? Did he agree by himself? Did you blackmail him?_

_From: Sting_

_Tomorrow, 5pm, Magnolia Park, I blackmailed him, Yes. Hey, how come you never call Rogue by his name?_

_To: Sting_

_W-what are you t-talking about?! I can call him by his name…! M-maybe… T^T Alright, I can!_

_From: Sting_

_Then do it! R-O-G-U-E!_

_To: Sting_

_R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-O-O-O-O-O-O-I can't!_

_From: Sting_

_FINE! THEN, SAY RYOS! CALL HIM THAT TOMORROW, LUCY! ;D_

_To: Sting_

_SHUT UP! Q-Q_

_From: Sting_

_Do you want to have him or not, Lucy? =.="_

_To: Sting_

_Shut up, you wanted this, Sting! ";P_

_From: Sting_

_And you agreed to this, didn't you…? ;P_

_To: Sting_

_Yeah, yeah… I need to get outta this bathroom. Talk to you later, literally… BBYYEE! ;D XD_

_From: Sting_

_Yeah, I need to get outta my bathroom too. Really, Lucy? Text-bathing? At the same time?... Talk to you later too… Bye… =.="_

I giggled and finished bathing. Then, I put a towel on my body. Then, I exit my bathroom and put on my pajamas. I run to the kitchen and grab my midnight snack, chocolate-coated strawberries and a chocolate sandwich with orange juice. I ran back to my bed and jump on it, still holding my snacks. I grab my phone and start eating and texting Sting at the same time.

_To: Sting_

_You out of the bathroom? BEE?_

I grab a strawberry and put it in my mouth… SUGOI!

_From: Sting_

_I'm eating dinner, Lucy. So… RYOS…?_

I nearly choke and began texting him super fast mode.

_To: Sting_

_BAKA! Q-Q I nearly choked on a chocolate-coated strawberry! QxQ_

_From: Sting_

_You only choke when we talk about your crush, right? Hehe… I see… I'm gonna ask Rogue to join our conversation._

" KYAA!" I scream and run around my apartment. But, I grab a strawberry first.

**Sting's POV**

_To: Lucy_

_You only choke when we talk about your crush, right? Hehe… I see… I'm gonna ask Rogue to join our conversation._

With that, I go to Rogue's room to see him sleeping and muttering,

" Lucy Cheney! Lucy Cheney!"

I smirk and wake him up by putting a pillow on his face and nearly killing him. He wakes up, face stoic. " What?"

" I want you to join **our **conversation." I said and he grabbed his phone.

" Who's the other one?" Rogue asks.

" Lucy Cheney." I tease, smirk and run away before he kills me. But, I laugh as I see him blushing, face scarlet. " Oh, you were muttering that while you were asleep, more like mutter-shouting."

" Let's just get this over with." he shakes his head and we go to my room. I see Lector and Frosch playing before I scoot them aside and me and Rogue talk to Lucy.

_To: Lucy_

_Rogue has officially joined our conversation! YEY! ;P_

_To: Lucy Cheney_

_Hi, H-Heartfilia-san… _

_From: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_Hi, you… ^_^"_

_To: Lucy Cheney_

_Why are you calling me "you"? =.="_

_From: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_NOTHING! I just forgot your name…. Hehe…. ^_^"_

_To: Sting_

_Oi, why is she acting so weird? T-T_

_To: Rogue_

_No reason… Hehe…. ;D_

_To: Sting_

_What do you mean no reason? You're her b-boyfriend…! Take care of her…! *_*those asterisk represent my glares_

I sweat drop and turn to Rogue. " REALLY?!"

He shrugs and texts Lucy.

_To: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_H-Heartfilia-san, are you still there?_

_From: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_Y-yeah… You… Tomorrow, on our date, after Magnolia Park, where are we going, you? ^.^_

_To: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_We're going somewhere cool, then, we're gonna go to your guild, alright? Good. See you tomorrow. Bye, H-Heartfilia-san… _

_From: Lucy/ Lucy Cheney_

_BYE! I'm gonna talk to my Stingy-Bee now! _

Rogue leaves my room and goes back to his.

_From: Lucy_

_That was a crazy stunt, Sting! Never do that… AGAIN! *_* those asterisk represent my glares_

_To: Lucy_

_Funny, Rogue said the same thing… ;)_

_From: Lucy_

_R-really?! O.O It doesn't matter!_

_To: Lucy_

_Whatever… Gonna sleep now, bye! ;D_

_From: Lucy_

_Me too… BYE! SAY BYE TO LECTOR AND FROSCH FOR ME! ;D_

I chuckle and turn to Lector and Frosch. " Lucy said goodbye." they sigh then giggle.

" He still doesn't know?" they said in unison.

" I never knew Rogue was so dense… I'm gonna go to sleep so we can follow them on their date tomorrow… Good night." I immediately fall asleep after my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Rogue: Please review...

Me: I agree with Rogue-kun!

Sting and Lucy: Secretly **** Dating! Now released!

**Read my other stories like Zombie Hunters, Shouko Heart, Finding The Right Partner, etc.**


End file.
